


How are you?

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: «Не знаю, почему он это сделал. Так было написано в сценарии», – Себастьян Стэн о причинах, по которым Баки вернулся в крио в пост-кредитке ГВ.





	How are you?

**Author's Note:**

> AU к пост-кредитке ГВ. Слабые намеки на ER.

Все происходящее кажется Стиву параллельной реальностью, сказкой, в которую он, избитый, окровавленный и крепко прижимающий к себе Баки, случайно забрел, повернув не туда среди монотонного – серое небо, черные скалы, ослепительно белый снег – оймяконского пейзажа. Безграничная щедрость Т'Чаллы вкупе с поистине королевским великодушием, сдержанная роскошь дворца и ничем не сдерживаемое великолепие природы за панорамными окнами только усиливают это впечатление, пусть даже смазанное оттого, что они добираются сюда едва живыми.

От формы несет кровью, а там, где ткань оплавилась, приняв удар репульсоров Железного человека, – озоном. Тело расцвечивают яркие росчерки ссадин и широкие багрово-синие пятна синяков. У Баки ко всему этому прилагаются развороченные остатки бионического плеча. Врачи – ученые? – колдуют несколько часов, прежде чем удается привести рваные обломки пластин, искрящие остатки проводов и сервомоторов в некое подобие порядка. Оставшийся на месте плечевого сустава выступ закрывают черным изоляционным материалом.

Это временное решение, поясняют врачи, постоянное потребует тщательных исследований и разработок. Но они непременно... Его величество распорядился… Стив кивает. Он с трудом соображает и еле держится на ногах, несмотря на влитые в него лекарства и протеиновые коктейли. У Баки уже некоторое время взгляд на две тысячи ярдов, рука бессильно свисает с ярко освещенного операционного стола, кончики пальцев изредка подрагивают.

В отведенных им покоях просторно, максимально комфортно и главное - в обеих спальнях кровати размера супер-кинг-сайз. Комнаты расположены рядом, но Стив все равно укладывается рядом с Баки, на одной кровати, не прикасаясь, но лицом друг к другу, на расстоянии меньшем, чем длина вытянутой руки. Они не разговаривают, понимая без слов, что ни у одного из них сейчас не хватит духу выпустить другого из вида даже на несколько секунд. Баки почти сразу проваливается в сон, Стив еще какое-то время лежит, чувствуя, как тело постепенно отпускает напряжение последних сумасшедших дней, последних двух лет, прошедших с тех пор, как он увидел Баки на мосту, и тех семидесяти с зимы сорок четвертого, когда тот упал в ледяную бездну.

Стив просыпается, стоит Баки только пошевелиться. Когда тот сворачивается клубком, Стив укрывает его покрывалом, украшенным местным орнаментом из землистых, охряных и изумрудно-зеленых крученых нитей. Когда Баки с трудом садится, облизывая пересохшие губы, Стив приносит воды из холодильника. Он открывает и протягивает бутылку, не уверенный, захочет ли Баки взять ее сам, но тот подается навстречу, обхватывает горлышко губами и жадно пьет. Стив аккуратно придерживает бутылку, наклоняя так, чтобы Баки случайно не подавился, и приносит следующую, когда тот тихо спрашивает: «Можно еще?» Они укладываются снова, и Баки придвигается ближе. Стив укрывает его и ненадолго задерживает руку на стыке металла и плоти.

Когда восемнадцать часов спустя они просыпаются, ощущение сказочного зазеркалья только усиливается. Им накрывают завтрак, несмотря на то, что в Ваканде еще середина ночи и бархатная темнота укутывает дворец, баюкая его в ладонях. Баки с осторожным любопытством пробует яркие местные фрукты. Стив отгибает уголок одного из многочисленных пластырей у себя на груди: синяк выцвел с насыщенно-багрового до красновато-желтого, но, как и ссадины на лице, все еще болит.

Они оба все еще грязные. Стив быстро идет в душ, а потом выливает в наполнившуюся к тому времени только наполовину ванну пену с терпким запахом незнакомых трав – единственную, от аромата которой Баки не отшатывается и не морщит нос, – подкладывает ему под голову свернутое полотенце и следит, чтобы тот, задремав ненароком, не соскользнул в воду. К тому времени, как они возвращаются в комнату, над горизонтом за бесконечным зеленым ковром джунглей поднимается край огненно-алого солнца.

В высокие – от пола до потолка – окна льется рассеянный утренний свет. В его лучах кожа Баки кажется не такой бледной, а незажившая ссадина на скуле выделяется болезненно-ярким мазком. Золотисто-рыжие искры вспыхивают в аккуратно расчесанных темных волосах. Одетый в обтягивающую белую майку и свободные штаны Баки опускается на диван – сидя легче сохранять равновесие, хотя его все равно заметно ведет вправо. У Стива пальцы зудят от желания его нарисовать, и в груди что-то болезненно ноет от осознания, что, спустя семьдесят два года, он снова _может_ делать это с натуры.

Баки осторожно, словно касаясь дикого зверя, проводит ладонью по светло-бежевому сиденью. Стоя у окна, Стив краем глаза видит, как тот зарывается босыми ступнями в густой ворс белого ковра, время от времени с отстраненным любопытством поджимая пальцы ног, и тогда на его лице проскальзывает мимолетное ощущение робкого удовольствия. Впрочем, пропадает оно так же быстро, как появляется.

– Мне нужно вернуться в крио, Стив. Так будет лучше для всех, – с тихой решимостью в голосе озвучивает Баки.

Сказочный мир Ваканды осыпается вокруг Стива грудой разноцветных осколков. Лучи восходящего солнца выжигают в его груди оплавленную дыру.

Стив отворачивается от окна. От безнадежного смирения в кажущихся темными глазах Баки ему становится только хуже. Стив давит первый инстинктивный порыв закричать «Нет!», не потому, что не знает, что еще сказать, а оттого, что слова жгут и теснятся в груди, многие еще с сорок третьего. Он тяжело опускается на пол у ног Баки, и тот автоматически придвигается ближе. Стив сглатывает, на языке ощущается горечь внезапно нависшей разлуки. Он снова тощий шестнадцатилетний бруклинский мальчишка с цыплячьей шеей, торчащей из вытертых, но чистых воротничков, и его вращающийся вокруг Баки мир на глазах рассыпается на куски.

– Я найду способ снять коды, даже не сомневайся. До Земо никто не доберется, и я никому не позволю тебя использовать, принуждать к чему-то против твоей воли, слышишь? Мы в безопасности. Оба. – Он дергает уголком губ в жалкой попытке улыбнуться. – Ну, насколько это вообще возможно в этом времени для кого-то вроде нас.

Баки медленно кивает, но в глазах у него по-прежнему плещется стылая муть отчаяния и вины.

– Ты ни в чем не виноват, слышишь? – Стив осторожно касается его лица ладонями, заправляет за уши мягкие темные пряди. Лучи карабкающегося вверх по небосклону солнца проникают в комнату все дальше, припекают бедро и голень. Волоски на предплечье Баки кажутся золотистым пушком. Он дергает головой, не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая, и Стив ладонями чувствует, как сжимаются его челюсти.

– У тебя не было выбора, – говорит Стив, и повторяет с нажимом, улавливая пальцами формирующееся в горле Баки «но». – Не было.

Баки молча смотрит на него глазами человека, давно зачитавшего себе обвинения и вынесшего приговор.

– Если кто и виноват, то только они. – Стив вкладывает в голос всю убежденность, на какую только способен, хотя уже понимает: Баки устал, и устал смертельно. Он вырвался из плена длиной в семьдесят лет, по кусочкам собрал себя, а теперь снова вынужден или пуститься в бега, или идти работать за защиту теперь уже на другую сторону. Стиву тошно. Ему малодушно хочется уткнуться в колени Баки и просить его остаться. Конечно же, он не станет. Баки имеет право на выбор и, каким бы этот выбор ни был, Стив примет его и будет жить дальше. Тоскливый вопрос «зачем?» он стойко игнорирует. 

В лице Баки вдруг что-то смягчается, на губах проскальзывает ломкое подобие улыбки. Он знакомым с тридцать какого-то года жестом кладет руку на предплечье Стива и вдруг сползает с сиденья, оказываясь у него на коленях. Стив прижимает его к себе так крепко, как только осмеливается, помня про кровоподтеки и синяки. Баки утыкается лицом ему в шею, его пальцы на плече Стива вздрагивают.

– Ш-ш-ш, – говорит Стив, зная, что другого шанса может уже и не быть. – Ш-ш-ш. Все будет, как решишь. Ты же все равно только мой. Я понимаю, Бак, правда. Я...

Он замолкает – что тут еще скажешь? – и медленно гладит Баки по спине, чувствуя, как тот тихо дышит, согревая выдохами ключицу. Солнце забирается выше и выше, сплавляя воедино их сплетенные в крепком объятии тела.

Когда Стив уже начинает подозревать, что Баки снова уснул, тот сдвигается, наклоняет голову, чтоб было удобнее говорить, и тихо спрашивает:

– Ты сам-то как?

Стив невесело хмыкает.

– Синяки, ссадины, испорченная форма. Переживу.

Баки чуть отстраняется, поднимая голову.

– Я не о том. Как ты тут? – _Один. Без меня. В чужом веке. Среди незнакомых людей и технологий, о которых не писали даже в самых фантастических новеллах нашего детства и отрочества._

Баки не произносит всего этого вслух, но Стив отчетливо улавливает недосказанное. Он медленно сглатывает. Он помнит острое ощущение изолированности и отчужденности, которое преследовало его первое время после разморозки, до того, как он начал целенаправленно нагружать себя миссиями, тренировками, попытками приспособиться к сумасшедшему ритму жизни и необходимости оперировать огромным потокам непрерывно поступающей отовсюду информации. Стив вдруг ощущает, как эмоции, тщательно отодвигаемые все эти пять лет на задний план, возвращаются назад рикошетом.

«Трудно найти кого-то со схожим жизненным опытом», – эта фраза, оброненная когда-то в разговоре с Романофф, была самым близким к жалобе на полное, абсолютное одиночество выражением, которое он себе позволил. И сейчас, когда Стив ощущает на коленях знакомую тяжесть, _чувствует_ в руках теплое живое тело, видит пусть изменившиеся, но все равно до боли родные черты, до него доходит, насколько мучительным было это ощущение. По телу прокатывается запоздалая дрожь, зрение расплывается, горло перехватывает.

– Эй. – Он щекой чувствует теплую ладонь Баки, ощущает его пальцы у себя в волосах. – Стиви?

Стив коротко кивает в знак того, что слышит, и часто-часто смаргивает. Зрение проясняется. Баки смотрит на него в точности с тем же выражением, с которым смотрел на фронте, когда Стив планировал самые отчаянные операции Коммандос, и задолго до того – в Бруклине, когда они порой не знали, дотянет ли Стив до следующего утра. От ладони Баки по всему телу медленно расползается тепло в сто раз более жаркое, чем лучи поднимающегося к зениту вакандского солнца.

– Все хорошо, Бак, – говорит он, наклоняется вперед и замирает, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Баки. – _Сейчас_ со мной все хорошо.

* * *

Вечером того же дня Его Величеству Т'Чалле сообщают, что необходимости в подготовке и тестировании оборудования для крио-заморозки больше нет. Король щурится, но, разумеется, это оттого, что в высокие окна дворца, подмигивая, заглядывает заходящее солнце. 


End file.
